Doubt
by malex90
Summary: Olivia is in trouble, and finds herself doubting the existence of virtue in people. Will she regain her faith?
1. Chapter 1

Cold. Harsh. Unforgiving. These were the words that described the air in the basement where she was being held. Olivia lay shivering on a dilapidated mattress, stripped of not only her clothes, but her sense of normalcy, comfort, and dignity as well. She had been taken exactly a week ago today, and she was beginning to feel the hope that had once been inside her fade away…

Exactly one week ago…

_Olivia had just closed a particularly hard case. It was now 11 pm and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and let sleep take a hold of her. Cragen had told them all to go home and get some rest before starting yet another day full of despair. The influx of abused women and children into the precinct was unwavering. But tonight, Olivia wasn't going to think about what new helpless victim was going to arrive the next day. Tonight, she was going to try to get some nightmare-free sleep. Yet, she knew this would be impossible. _

_She was deep in thought when she heard the elevator she was riding ding and its doors slowly open. It was her floor, she realized, and she stepped out and made her way to her apartment. Once she reached her apartment door, she dug out her keys from her purse. Just as she was extending her arm to unlock her door, she noticed it was open a crack, the shadow from the darkness of her apartment stretching across the floor of the hallway. She drew her gun, her cop instincts rising from within her. She opened the door further to peak inside, but couldn't make out any figures. _

_Gun still drawn, Olivia entered what was supposed to be the comfort of her own apartment. She reached for the light switch, but as she was doing this she felt someone grab her from behind and place a rag over her nose. After a few brief moments, unconsciousness enveloped her. _

_Olivia awoke in complete blackness. She struggled to make out any shapes amidst the darkness that surrounded her, but to no avail. Where the hell was she? It smelled musty, and the air was cold, yet moist. Was she in a basement? She blindly outstretched her arm to see if her hand could make contact with anything. She didn't want to stand up for fear of crashing into something and attracting her abductor's attention. Her hand finally made contact with the rough surface of a wall. She explored the texture of it, and found it had many grooves and cracks. It must be a basement, she thought. _

_Just as she withdrew her hand from the wall, she heard a door being unlocked just a few feet in front of her. Suddenly light permeated the room, and Olivia's pupils dilated as her eyes adjusted to the assault the brightness had brought upon her. A tall, built man was illuminated in front of her. He stood directly under the doorframe, his hand still attached to the door. _

"_W-what do you want?" Olivia asked, her voice shaking despite her effort to conceal her uneasiness. The man took one step forward, his eyes never breaking their contact with hers. _

"_Revenge," he said, his voice coarse and thunderous._


	2. Chapter 2

Even after years of working in the Special Victims Unit, nothing could have prepared her for what had been inflicted upon her this past week. She had always known that she couldn't understand completely what a rape victim endures everyday –struggling to regain control over one's life and breaking the shell of fear one is encased in. Yet, she had always thought she could identify with them somewhat, especially since she was the product of a rape.

Now, lying helplessly on a tattered mattress, unable to get up because her abductor had debilitated her so greatly, she realized that she had had no idea what those victims had really gone through -until her abductor raped her for the first time 6 days ago, exactly one day after he had kidnapped her from her apartment. Her spirit had been shattered the moment he had entered her. The second time he had raped her she had felt her soul that had harbored her life leave her completely.

Olivia had given up trying to hold onto the last fragments of hope that kept her from fading away. She had lost her faith in the prospect of leaving the basement, of escaping. Even if she did somehow escape, or her colleagues were to find her, she knew that she would forever remain in this basement –her mind would hold her captive here. She would never be liberated.

16th Precinct 

_One week_. It had been one week since Olivia had been abducted, and Elliot and his colleagues still had no leads on her disappearance. Elliot focused on the facts of her case before him. Yet, they were more than just facts to him. They jumped off the page, plaguing him, taunting him. To him, they were not a means to finding Olivia - they were torture devices. They were giving him hope that she was alive, yet they had so far not given him any way of finding her. He stared at the page until the words took on a whole new meaning.

_Abuse, torture, rape_. This is what the facts and ultimately her abduction meant to him. He had gone over these seemingly harmless words countless times and let them consume him. He had to find her. Something had to be hidden behind these familiar facts.

Suddenly, he heard a faint thud and the sound of liquid splattering on a surface.

"Dammit! All over my files!" yelled an exasperated Munch. Elliot diverted his gaze from the file on his desk to Munch, who was now heading to the bathroom to get paper towels and wipe himself off. Coffee was slowly dripping off Munch's desk and onto the floor, forming a small puddle.

"Is everything okay out here?" Cragen had come out of his office to see what Munch seemed so aggravated about.

"Just Munch bein' clumsy," Fin stated.

Cragen sighed. Everyone was on edge and at each other's throats because of Olivia's appearance, but he couldn't blame them.

An hour later Munch and Fin had given in to exhaustion and gone home, but Elliot was still vehemently working.

"Elliot," Cragen said softly. Elliot reluctantly tore his eyes away from his desk and rested them on his captain. "Go home."

Elliot shook his head. "I can't Don. I have to find her."

"Elliot you're not doing her any good working her case sleep deprived. Go home, get a couple hours of sleep."

With a look of defeat in his eyes, Elliot nodded.

He was gathering his belongings when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shifted slightly so he could see who was making this gesture of reassurance, and he was met with Cragen's eyes, replete with a mixture of sorrow and hope. "And Elliot?" Cragen broke his gaze from Elliot's and was silent for a moment, as if attempting to summon up the strength to coat his voice with sternness and certainty. "We WILL find her."

The door to the basement burst open and Olivia flinched.

"Rise and shine sweetheart!" her captor bellowed. Although her abductor had not divulged who he was and how she knew him, she knew she had seen him somewhere before. Sitting in this basement for days had forced her to rack her brain for any clues as to how she knew him, and why he would want to take such brutal revenge on her. She had not made any progress. He had not made any effort to hide his face, and Olivia came to the conclusion that this was because he planned to kill her when he was finished with her.

Her abductor stood directly in front of her. At this angle he looked abnormally tall, and at that moment she realized she had never been so afraid of a man in her entire life.

"Your disappearance is on the news." He chuckled deeply. He must have seen the flash of emotion across her face. He bent down so he was at eye level with her, his face just inches from hers. "Don't look so hopeful. They're never gonna find you."

Before she could say a word, his lips came crashing down on hers, inhibiting her ability to refute what he had just said to her. The bastard. He wouldn't even give her the chance to voice hope that she knew wasn't even within her. And for the first time since he had abducted her, she became angry. She was feeling her anger steadily rise, and as this sudden surge of emotion flowed through her, she felt something else flow through her as well. Life. Energy. She was not going to let him win. She was going to escape.

**Alrighty, well that was the second chapter! I'm sorry if it's not long enough for some of you guys. This is my first story so I'm taking it little by little! But the chapters will get longer once I get into the swing of things! I hope you like it, and I'll update soon******


End file.
